


Boys of Summer

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's finally summer, and the Winchesters are gonna make this one a summer to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **My new story in commemoration of the Summer holidays coming up. I had originally planned to do this whole thing detailing the lives of the Winchesters through the summer. I'm leaving it as completed for now, as the first chapter is done and I might add additional chapters as time goes on and if this first part is well-received. Comments are appreciated and loved!**

  
Author's notes: _The first (and possibly last) chapter of Boys of Summer. Dean and Sam stop at a diner, and public sex ensues._

**Rated NC-17 for language, innuendos and oh yeah, all the sex.**

* * *

**Boys of Summer**  
  
 **By: SublimeSarcasm**  
  
“We need to stop, and soon.”  
  
Dean grumbled, not wanting to slow down, Sam’s whines finally making him cave.  
  
“You really play up that annoying little brother angle, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean said, pulling the Impala over next to a small diner on the side of the road.  
  
“Why Mr. Dean whatever do you mean?” Sam said batting his eyelashes and sticking out his tongue.  
  
“You’re rhyming now? And _don’t_ call me Mr. Dean.” He smacked Sam on the back of the head, motioning for him to open the diner door.  
  
They sat down at the nearest booth, facing each other before Sam finally broke the silence and picked up a menu.  
  
“The uh…chicken salad looks good.”  
  
 _It looks like barf_ Dean thought, personally eyeing the BLT. “This place is a total dive, why did we stop here again?”  
  
“Because I’m the cute younger brother who you just can’t say no to.”  
  
“Pshhh,” Dean mouthed, “It’s not like you have me _completely_ wrapped around your finger.”  
  
“Sure about that?” a smile coming to his lips that made Dean a little uneasy.  
  
“What’ll you boys have?” The adorable waiter chimed in, flashing a huge smile and a wink at Dean.  
  
“I – Uh, Well, your sausage looks good… Oh god,” looking flushed, realizing what he had just said.  
  
“No problem,” the waiter laughed, “I’ll see what I can do,” sending Dean another smile, obviously flirting with him. The waiter left in a hurry going back to the kitchen.  
  
“Uh – what was that all about?” Sam questioned, an angry look on his face making itself apparent.  
  
“What was what?” Dean still smiling from his encounter with the hot waiter.  
  
“You know what I mean!” Sam shouted, “he didn’t even take my order.”  
  
“Seriously Sam, you’re overreacting.”  
  
The waiter returned bringing back a huge plate filled with sausages, bacon and eggs.  
  
Dean blushed, “I didn’t order all this.”  
  
“I know sweetie, on the house,” the waiter smiled, before turning to Sam his smile changing into a frown of disappointment.  
  
“And what’ll _you_ be having today?” Almost with a tone of disgust in his voice.  
  
“Him,” Sam said with confidence, pointing at Dean, lifting himself a little from the vinyl of the booth seat and pulling Dean’s head into his, moving his tongue over Dean’s tender lips, making them wet before shoving his tongue down a shocked Dean’s throat, holding his head with one hand before finally ending the kiss and looking at the shocked waiter.  
  
“In case you haven’t noticed – he’s taken.” The waiter walked away, embarrassment painted all over his face.  
  
“You _know_ it makes me horny when you do that right?”  
  
“He was flirting with you in front of me, you’re mine and only mine, I’m not willing to share and I’m very selfish that way.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Dean asked. “Prove it,” he said, pointing down under the table at his crotch, which had a very obvious bulge in it, given Dean’s natural attributes, and the fact that sweat pants hide _nothing_.  
  
“What?” Anxiously wanting to know what Dean meant.  
  
“Here…now?”  
  
“Sure, why not, Sammy,” Dean said smiling, poking a strip of bacon onto his fork before putting it in his mouth.  
  
“We’re in public! What if the waiter catches us or someone sees us?”  
  
“Never stopped you before, and I _know_ you’d love to see the look on that guy’s face when he saw what you had that he’d never get.”  
  
“Besides,” he continued, “we’re near the back, nobody can see you under there.”  
  
“Pllllllleeeeeeeeease?”  
  
“Who’s the annoying brother now?” Sam said, still hesitant to go through with Dean’s plan.  
  
  
********X********  
  
  
Dean dropped his fork, putting one hand under the table to grab a fistful of Sam’s hair.  
  
“Yeah baby, just like that,” Dean said softly, petting Sam’s hair as Sam slowly slid Dean’s sweats and boxers off him, down past his ass.  
  
“Mmmm,” Sam moaned, taking Dean into his mouth, gripping tightly to Dean’s rock hard cock, swirling his tongue around the head.  
  
Dean clenched the tablecloth with his free hand, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a loud groan.  
  
“Right there Sammy, run your tongue right fucking there.” Dean was thrashing about in his seat thrusting his hips and cock into Sam’s wet mouth.  
  
Sam began to massage the shaft of Dean’s cock, jerking him and sucking down on the head, driving Dean wild.  
  
Sam’s hand reached down slowly as he managed to unbutton his jeans before unzipping them, unbuttoning the front part of his boxers that kept his hard-on from exploding out of them.  
  
Still jerking Dean with one hand, his other hand moved to himself, working his own cock using Dean’s precum to lube himself, making his hand slide easier over himself.  
  
Dean was just about ready to blow his load down Sam’s hot mouth when the waiter returned.  
  
“Everything all right?” he asked, not noticing that Sam was underneath the table, giving Dean the blowjob of his life.  
  
“Ye-YEAH,” Dean said, the second ‘yeah’ reaching octaves so high he was sure only dogs could hear him say it.  
  
“I noticed your boyfriend left…” The waiter continued, much to the dismay of an annoyed Dean who wanted nothing more than to blow his load down his little brother’s throat, but he couldn’t, not with the waiter there.  
  
“He-he’s not my boy- …” Dean started before being cut off by a gentle bite from Sam, who had just begun to tongue his balls.  
  
“Oh yeah, my boyfriend, he – uh he just went to use the washroom.”  
  
Sam’s tongue poked into the slit on Dean’s cock drawing his precum and swallowing it, savoring the taste.  
  
“Well, if everything’s alright…” the waiter said, confused at Dean’s behavior before leaving.  
  
Sam began to jerk Dean faster, before plunging his cock down his own throat, taking him as far as he could go.  
  
Dean clenched Sam’s hair once more, having taken all that he could from Sam’s wet mouth before he released, sending his hot, sticky juice into Sam.  
  
“Fuck, Sammy, take all of me down, _please_.”  
  
Sam swallowed, taking all of it. He kept Dean in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the head of his cock, licking up the remainder before he came in his own hand, jerking himself until orgasm.  
  
Sam giggled, licking his lips before zipping himself up along with Dean and emerging from under the table.  
  
“How was it?” he asked, proud of his work.  
  
Dean just smiled, he liked doing crazy things like that with Sam, and Sam’s tongue always managed to get him off.  
  
“I’m gonna pay you back for that one, Sammy,” Dean finally spoke, leaning in for a kiss, tasting himself on Sam’s lips.


End file.
